


Stitch Up

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Modification, Gore, M/M, Stitching, really short stupid story based off an idea that made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thats it<br/>i caved<br/>based on this wonderful comic<br/>sobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch Up

**Author's Note:**

> http://sinkswimsail.tumblr.com/post/32268283913/anotherstrider-a-horrible-idea-i-wanted-to

The needle moved at a steady pace, held at a point and angled with precision. There was a short hesitation when it met skin before piercing, crimson tinted blood dripping over the bridge of a nose and down a sharp jawline. The older of the two paused to listen at the door, ensuring that no one was coming and smeared the blood with the pad of his thumb before continuing. 

Thick stringed wire ran through the pale skin and the troll gave an experimental tug, earning him a sharp noise. Another sharp tug and a pause, a gnarled claw tracing it’s way over the beaded liquid, something he himself had no fascination with, but he knew the person who owned this human did. 

He entered at that moment, exclaiming a loud profanity as he stood rooted to the spot, almost like he was unable to process the situation. Dave pulled his eyelids against the wire that ran through them, desperate to see. A blurred figure stood before him, the light was too bright and the blood smeared in his eyes burned and stung. 

“Gamzee?” 

The younger Capricorn still didn’t move. He could only stare at the sliver of red retina that was still exposed, could feel himself holding his breath. The hand holding the needle gave a final tug and the sliver was gone. 

The smirk that reflected on his ancestors face screamed his own thoughts. He would never see that red again. Something he’d protected over, possessed over, claimed as his and worshiped it. It was gone.

The soft sound from Dave’s direction echoed that he knew the same thing.


End file.
